


Crossfire

by TheArtsyNerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Chicken Nugget Minami Kenjirou, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Insecurity, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, No Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Police Officer Yuuri, Prostitute Yuri, Revenge, Russia mafia boss yakov, Russian Mafia, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Undercover As Prostitute, ex prostitute yuri plisketky, rookie cop minami kejirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyNerd/pseuds/TheArtsyNerd
Summary: "Yuuri I need you to do something for me. Do you understand?" The silver haired boy waited for a response. In turn Yuuri nodded his head. "Yuuri I need you to run as far away from this place as you can. If anyone asks where you were say you sneaked out to go star gazing. Can you do that for me Yuuri?" Yuuri was astonished by what this boy had asked him to do. He had no choice though so he responded.





	Crossfire

  The night was still young when Yuuri Katsuki looked longingly out his bedroom window. His young mind ran wild with dreams of the future. Yuuri wanted to be a police officer when he grew up. He'd be just like a police officer getting the bad guys. Yuri loved watching cop movies. His parents would tease that he would become anything be a police officer. They were also the ones who scolded him for being up past his bed time, just like he is now. Yuri heard his parents knock gently on his bedroom door. His mom laughed warmly and softly when she saw that her son was still awake. Yuuri rambled on about what he was just thinking about until his mom kissed him goodnight. Everything seemed so normal, the calm before the storm.

  Yuuri woke up to the sound of the front door oping. Yuri knew that his father went to work early but this sounded different. The footsteps were too light to be his father's. The dark haired boy knew something was wrong. Fear coursed though his veins as he could hear the door oping to his parents' bedroom. What Yuuri heard next was horrendous. His parents' torched and muffled screams from what Yuuri could only assume was there horrible and painful deaths. He knew he was next. Two gun shots silenced the small wooden house. It became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

  "God, what have I done?" A young voice spoke through a Russian accent. The boy sounded a few years older than yuuri's eleven years. This cant be happening. Yuuri's mind was going faster than any car chase. He was frozen to his bed wishing to just die. To just die now before he too was killed like his parents.

 His door slowly opened to reveal a boy, his hair long and sliver. The boy's white dress shirt stained with blood, Yuuri's parents' blood. The knife that he held was dripping with blood, leaving small red stains. This boy walked closer to Yuuri's bed. Yuuri stayed frozen in fear. Unable to escape the piercing blue eyes of the boy who just murdered his parents. "What is your name?" Spoke the sliver haired boy. 

  "Y-Yuuri." He couldn't speak. Terror shook him, his voice soft and scared. Yet Yuuri could see that the sliver haired boy was also crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks silently. The boy's face stayed cold. In truth The sliver boy hated what he did but he had no choice. He had to do what he did. He had to prove himself so he could be safe again. That's all he wanted was to be safe.

  "How old are you Yuuri?" Spoke the sliver hired boy covered in blood. His voice was hard as rock, cold as ice. 

  "I'm eleven Sir." The boy's voice still shook. The boy who had just killed his parents was right in front of him. The knife still in his hand. 

  "Yuuri I need you to do something for me. Do you understand?" The silver haired boy waited for a response. In turn Yuuri nodded his head. "Yuuri I need you to run as far away from this place as you can. If anyone asks where you were say you sneaked out to go star gazing. Can you do that for me Yuuri?" Yuuri was astonished by what this boy had asked him to do. He had no choice though so he responded. 

  "Yes Sir." Yuuri slowly got up from his bed. It too a few tries, his shaky legs refused to hold him up. The sliver boy covered in blood kept a careful watch over him. The black haired boy started to walk out of his room but fell. The bloody boy quickly rushed to his aid. Numb, Yuuri excepted his help.

  "My name is not Sir, Its Victor." The bloody boy spoke. Yuuri only nodded in response, as victor helped him down the stairs. Victor was gentle and soft. This couldn't have been the same boy that killed Yuuri's parents but it was. When they got the the fount door Victor spoke again. "Yuuri you need to run." Yuuri was good at following orders so he did what he was told to do. He ran as far as his legs would carry him before passing out. Back at the small wooden house that once held life stood a boy covered in blood. He was praying to god that the boy he just met would be okay. That he would never have to face him again out of shame. Yet there he waited. He blinked back tears as black cars drove up. Part of him wished that his would be the end but he knew there would be much more to come. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'real' fanfiction, so all comments are welcome. Also dont expect normal updates. Once I get back to school, school will take up most of my time. Still thank you for reading this crap fanfiction.


End file.
